Brand New Mission
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU For Chandler and Slattery, facing life and death situations is a way of life but when a new enemy arises can these two put aside personal & professional differences to save their newly combined crew and each other? CHAP 6 UP NOW
1. Rewriting History

**Title: Brand New Mission  
** **Chapter 1 – Rewriting History**

 **Summary:** AU For Chandler and Slattery, facing life and death situations is a way of life but when a new enemy arises can these two put aside personal  & professional differences to save their newly combined crew and each other?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Last Ship (sadly) only my hard working muse and the dream to work under Captain Chandler (pun intended) hehe

 **A/N:** Okay so this is a standalone story set somewhere before the episode Solace which got me thinking about an idea of two new crews meeting and then having to work together for a common goal – saving the cure and each other. As always I'm going to toss in danger, whump, tension, angst and some humor oh and you might see a wee bit of Kara/Danny romance but sorry I don't write Tom/Rachel so you won't see anything romantic between them. But this story will mainly focus on Chandler/Slattery but it's not slash just lots of great buddy/buddy bromance! So I hope you all enjoy this :)

* * *

 _Just get to the to the second deck…half deck…just get…to the half deck…call out 'mayday'…send a distress signal…get help!_

He hears screams in his mind's eye…his crew…friends…some he considers family…yelling, shooting…silence. He pauses mid-stride, his right hand coming away from the lower half of his blood soaked navy tee-shirt; his mind acknowledging some of it's his blood…some belong to others, crew he's lost. Attackers he's killed.

 _Captain…get to the captain…regroup…make a plan to…_

He rounds the corner and stops short, a few more shots ringing out and forcing him to duck, pivot and retreat to where he just came from, uttering an angry curse into the anxious early morning air. _Find a weapon…get a weapon any kind of…_ his thoughts instantly stop as his body barrels into someone else.

 _Not navy…not your ally…FIGHT!_

He drops his shoulder, pushing the enemy intruder into the steel bulkhead behind him, his fist instantly following with a smash to his jaw, snapping his head back. Luckily he has size on his side and uses that to his advantage, using the bulk of his frame to send both of them tumbling into one of the crew's personal quarters, busting up a chair and toppling over a small bookcase. A few seconds later, his palm grasps something hard and he's able to take his enemy out for good; grasping his gun and turning to head back outside; wanting to save as many of his crew as possible in the hopes of taking back their ship.

He leaves the room, heads back into the hallway and bolts for the stairs, but just as he's about to push through a door he feels a hand on his shoulder and instantly turns with his gun cocked and ready.

"Whoa XO, it's me."

"Wolf! Have you seen the captain?" He asks somewhat breathlessly.

"No. I know Doc Milowsky took a few with him. I think Lieutenant Foster was with them but I don't know. Sir…we're losing this fight."

"I know. Damn it…okay we need to get to the half deck. There's a small room, port side. In it is a box with an emergency radio. Break the lock. Call for help. Send out the mayday and then…"

"Abandon ship?"

"No! We can save the ship! I'll find the captain. Call for help and save as many as you can. I know we're in international waters. I don't care what those damn bastards say! Go now!"

"Slattery…"

"Yeah?"

"Watch your ass."

"Copy that!"

 _Find the captain…take back the ship…find the captain…get to the radio…call for help…save the crew…save the ship_

He pauses at the bottom of the stairwell, his heart racing and his mind begging his sweat and blood covered fingers not to miss when firing upon any hostiles. He hopes that Wolf can get to the half deck and the radio; his only mission now – get to the captain and somehow turn the tables.

But he knows…it'll probably take a miracle, one he…all of them just don't have.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Captain…you have a position to fill. The crew is wondering when that'll happen.'_

 _'I know Master Chief…I just…Bowman was a good man and we worked side by side for five years. I have others who are ready but…'_

 _'But what?'_

 _'But I was thinking this time I'd just like to have someone who follows orders and…'_

 _'And isn't a close friend?' MC Jeter replies with a heavy sigh. 'Less emotional aggravation?'_

 _'Something like that.'_

His mind races with anxious thoughts as he heads down in to the CNC area hoping to get a muchly needed distraction. They had left the US west coast a few weeks back and were working in international waters to rendezvous with the ships that were sent to various ports around the world with the cure. But after losing his XO on a tough mission, he wonders if they shouldn't just head back to the US where he can give his friend a proper burial and then go through the proper interview process to find his second in command.

But that thought will have to wait. As soon as he enters the communications hub of his ship, all eyes turn to him and history's about to be rewritten – for them all.

"Sir…we're picking up a Mayday…but…"

"But what? What coordinates?"

"Sir it's too close to Chinese Territorial waters for us to…"

"Talk to me Granderson. Who's sending out the mayday? Anything on radar?"

"Captain Chandler, I have something."

"What is it Mason?" He asks his communications officer. "What are you hearing?"

"I…" he pauses as he pushes a button and the overhead speaker crackles to life. "It's a US Navy Channel but…"

"Any ships out in these waters?"

"I think so sir. But I can't get a call sign or…name or…" Mason pauses as the message finally comes to life; at least bits and pieces of it.

 _"Mayd…ay…M…yday…und…er…fir…e…cre…US…S…"_

"That's it?"

"Sir, I have two ships on radar. Behind that small island. But it's not in international waters."

"That boundary isn't recognized right now. Ahead full and Mason…keep trying to get them back. Try Morse Code if you have to just let them know helps on the way."

"Yes sir."

He takes his binoculars and slowly wanders out to the bow of his ship the Nathan James and starts to scan the watery horizon; his mind anxious to know exactly what that chatter was all about, was it another US naval ship in distress, who they were fighting and why. The cure? Or something else?

He'd know in about ten minutes…if there would be anyone left. If…

XXXXXXXX

Slattery fires off a shot and then ducks into the stairwell, his gun still trained and ready and starts to slowly climb the steps that would take him to the port side of the bridge. He can only hope that Wolf got to the emergency radio and sent out a call for help; at this point he'd take anyone as a distraction. But as he nears the top of the stairwell, he hears angry shouting and then another shot is fired off and he wonders if the call will be sent too late.

He stops and listens, his brain cursing the fact that the loud booming from his rapidly beating heart might give him away – if the gunfire hadn't already. However, just before he can think about opening the door to make a move, he hears the door one story down below him open and anxious chatter filling the stairwell.

 _Trapped!_

Holding his breath, he pulls the door open and charges into what remains of the shot up bridge. But Slattery only gets a few shots fired off before he's attacked and wrestled to the ground; the gun taken and his wrists bound.

"Now…we have the captain and the XO. Take them to the bridge."

"You'll never get away with this!" Slattery hisses before he receives a backhand to his jaw.

"Bring him."

Wolf makes his way up the side of the ship, looking to the left and narrowing his dark eyes at the enemy ship and then uttering an angry Aussie curse in an undertone. He busts open a small leeway side window and climbs in, pulling the rifle off his back and getting it ready for action once again.

He opens a door and then….

"It's me!"

"Kara," Wolf exclaims with a heavy huff. "Where's Milowsky?"

"He's safe in the med lab inventory closet with a few others. Where's Slattery? Captain Jenkins?"

"I think they've been captured. I sent out a mayday at least I hope it went out. I got back a few Morse Code taps in acknowledgement but I'm a bit rusty. Slattery said we can take the ship but…but we're out numbered and need to get off this ship. The Zodiac on the port side is ready. Get Milowsky and the others and head for the nearest piece of land."

"You're not leaving are you?" TAO Lieutenant Kara Foster asks the ex-Australian Naval officer with a heavy frown.

"I can't just leave the captain and…" he starts but is quickly interrupted by the overhead speakers coming to life.

 _"Captain Jenkins…tell your crew what you told me."_

 _"Go…to hell!"_

 _"No one surren…"_

 ***bang***

Both Wolf and Kara look at each other in horror as crackly static rings out overhead for a few seconds.

 _"I want the rest of the crew of the USS Kalvin to surrender. Come up to the deck with your arms raised and I'll spare the rest of your senior command."_

"Wolf…what do we do?"

"We listen to the XO. We continue to fight until there's no one left or…help arrives."

"Let's hope help arrives while some of us still standing."

XXXXXXXX

"Captain, we're coming into view."

Chandler quickly shifts his gaze to the left of the ship and then instantly narrows his eyes in horror as he watches the scene unfold before his eyes. Before he can order his team to fire upon the invading ship, his eyes shift from the hull of one to the other and his mind starts to race.

"What the….? USS Kalvin and…USS Oswalde…"

 _"Oswald, sir?"_

"Spelt with an E and no longer in service. Fire one shot on…" Chandler starts his order and then stops as he watches in horror as whom he assumes is the captain and his first officer are dragged up to the deck of the ship, both bound and unable to fight back and in roughed up condition. "They're in trouble. Granderson."

 _"Yes sir."_

"Fire one round at…" but just as Chandler gives the coordinates he can only stare in horrified shock as one of the men dressed all in black fires point blank at the forehead of the man he assumes by the gold shoulder bands that he's the captain.

"Granderson ready the helo. Burk! Green!" Chandler's excited voice is heard barking out orders as he hurries back inside and then into the stairwell that would take him to the helo base two levels down.

"What's going on captain?" Burk inquires as they hastily pile onto the helicopter.

"Mason pulled the logs on the Kalvin. I believe it was one of the ships in international waters that received one of the fighters carrying the cure. My guess is that whoever is attacking them is after the cure. The ship had a small compliment of highly trained officers but they're rapidly losing."

"Let's hope they're all still alive when we get there," Danny states as Chandler looks at him in anxiety.

"They just lost their captain," Chandler replies with a heavy sigh. "Now punch it!"

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXX

Everything had happened so fast his brain almost didn't have time to process.

"Take them to the bridge. Make an example of them."

"Cowards! You have the cure! Leave the crew alone!"

"What more do you want?" Slattery asks after his captain.

But the time for questions was over.

His heart races at the thought of never getting home to his wife and daughters as the very real possibility of dying right now is suddenly presented. But before that can even happen, destiny seems to have something else in mind and that comes in the form of another ship that suddenly enters the quiet harbor.

"Another American ship has arrived!" One of the Kalvin's attackers tells another anxiously.

"Someone called for help!"

"Wolf," Slattery whispers in an undertone as the leader looks at him in contempt. "Help has arrived! You've lost!"

Without warning, the leader aims his gun at Jenkin's head and fires, point blank.

"NO!" Slattery shouts as he tries to charge at the leader; his bound wrists be damned. "Bastard!"

But he doesn't get very far, as a few seconds later the area around them explodes with a superheated blast, two of the hostile guards taken out; his body flying backward a few feet and landing on the hard metal surface with an angry grunt.

Slattery's frame rolls to the right, his eyes coming back into focus and then frantically looking around for something sharp to cut himself free with. A solution quickly presents itself.

"Slattery!"

"Wolf! Helps arrived! We need…"

"INCOMING!"

But this time it's from the other side of ship; from the hostile ship determined to sink the ship they failed to commandeer. The large ship starts to creek and groan and both Slattery and Wolf know they don't have much time to get to their last surviving crew and get them off without further incident.

"Who the hell are they?" Wolf asks a few seconds after he fires off a few shots and takes out two incoming attackers.

"The freakin' Cavalry!" Slattery shouts as he fires off a few shots from the gun that Wolf had given him, shouting at him to get Kara, Milowsky and the others and get them into topside; all hands are needed now.

"Each of you take a hostile and then we spread into the rest of the ship," Chandler shouts the orders as the helicopter lands, taking on a few shots before the belly opens and Burk, Green jump out, taking out the last two still on the bridge.

"Drop your weapon!"

"Lieutenant Wolf! This is my ship or was…Captain Jenkins was murdered. XO Slattery just went to secure the bridge," Wolf relays in haste.

"How many are there of you left?"

"I don't know. Medical lab is two levels down. I'm on my way to free who's left."

"Danny, Burk…go with him, bring whosever lef…" is all Chandler gets before another explosion rings out, the ship groaning heavily as it starts to sag toward the other side.

"She's hit!" Wolf shouts as he turns and dashes back toward the mouth of the stairwell.

"Go with him!" Chandler's voice bellows before he turns and races toward the bridge of the ship with his gun drawn, Cruz and Miller on his heel.

Slattery finishes off one of the last bridge attackers and then raises his gun just as Chandler enters with his gun drawn. "Drop your weapon!" Slattery shouts as he and Chandler square off.

"We're the good guys."

"They said that too," Slattery retorts with a sneer as he looks at Cruz and Miller enter with their weapons drawn.

"We just saw them kill your captain…"

"They murdered him," Slattery huffs as his gun remains raised.

"In about ten seconds that other ship is going to fire on this one again and I don't know how many hits it can take before we're all dead in the water – literally. Your man Wolf is leading two of my men to help secure the rest of your crew and bring them up topside. We're here to help."

"Mike Slattery, XO, USS Kalvin."

"Tom Chandler, Captain, Nathan James. Well XO Slattery, what else can we help with? Do you have anything left of the cure?"

"A few boxes. Dr. Milowsky has it. He…"

And just as Chandler had predicated another shot is fired at them; this time the ship unable to bear any more attacks and life to tell about it, starts to list.

"We're taking on water!"

 _"Captain that other ship…the Oswalde is pulling out of the harbor. Do we pursue?"_

"Negative. Standby to receive crew and supplies. Slattery…take us below. We're out of time."

XXXXXXXX

Danny Green takes the cue from Wolf, rounds the corner only to be met with a hail of gunfire. He fires back before calling out, "hold your fire. We're here to help!"

Kara Foster hears the voice and since there's no Australian accent, figures it could be another ambush. They had just lost to very valuable crew members and she wasn't about to let them lose any more.

"Come around the corner again and it'll be the last thing you do," she replies in an even tone; Danny signaling Wolf to advance.

"Kara! It's me! These men are with me!"

"Wolf…" she breathes a sigh of relief as a familiar face rounds the corner, a man she considers her older, protective brother.

"Report!" Wolf demands as he looks at the open med lab door.

Her eyes look at Wolf and then dart to Danny, Burk…back to Danny and then back to Wolf. "They took Milowsky and Jones and the new strain of the virus."

"What…new strain?" Burk questions as he trades wondering glances with Danny.

"Our orders were to take the cure to the lab in Japan. Obviously we didn't make it. We were intercepted by a ship with the name USS Oswalde," Slattery explains as he nears them. "It only took seconds for us to realize that something was wrong."

"Oswald…with an E." Chandler interjects as Slattery nods.

"We didn't even have time to call for help," Kara continues. "Our communications were disabled…from within…."

"The same time we were attacked from the outside," Slattery hisses in anger.

"Who were they? The Chinese?"

"Some…but not all. A mish-mash of soldiers of fortune. But we don't know who hired them. We heard about the trouble you had with Sean Ramsey but figured since he's dead this has to be someone else. Thanks for he help Captain Chandler but we need to get this ship back in pursuit of our crew an…" is all Slattery manages before their world changes once more.

"CAPTAIN! INCOMING!" Granderson's voice cracks to life over his radio.

The area around them fills with superheated air and debris as all of them are flung like ragdolls in various directions.

"WE'RE SINKING!"

"ABANDON SHIP!"

Driven by some internal instinct, Danny grabs Kara's arm and starts to direct her back toward the stairs to get up to the bow of the ship where the helo was waiting. Hopefully.

"How many more Granderson?" Chandler's anxious tone is heard as he helps another crew member to his feet and then hurries after Slattery and Burk; Wolf the last man to round up any stragglers as they all race toward a safe exit.

"They're backing off. They're not interested in engaging us!"

"This…this can't be," Slattery hisses in anger as Chandler looks at him in remorse.

"I'm sorry. The Kalvin is going down. You have to come with us to the Nathan James."

"I have to go after that ship!"

"That's our new mission now. But we have to move…now! These people….they'll follow your command," Chandler tells Slattery in truth. "Save as many lives as possible. We'll get the rest of your people back."

Realizing there is literally no other option, Slattery has to agree; the ship not giving him much choice but to abandon it and join forces with the officers that just saved their lives.

"All hands!" Slattery's voice is heard over the loud speaker. "Abandon ship!"

They all reach the top of the ship; Slattery ordering whoever was left into the last boat on the protected side of the ship to make for the Nathan James. The helicopter doors close and Slattery can only stare in misery at the body of his dead captain on the top deck of the now slowly sinking ship.

"Sorry," Chandler states in remorse as Slattery looks up in near defeat.

"Yeah…me too."

Slattery turns and looks at the bow of the new ship as it draws ever closer and then looks at Chandler's inspecting gaze.

"Welcome to the Nathan James," Chandler states in an undertone.

But as both Chandler and Slattery hold the inquiring gaze of the other one question races to the fore of each of their minds – _What happens now?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so…how was the start? *Holds breath nervously* I used the name for Slattery's ship as the USS Kalvin (spelt that way) so it wasn't after a real ship. I looked but didn't find so if there is then I apologize as it was meant to just be a fictitious ship! What did you all think? Like the premise? Think you'd like to see how our two crews come together to stop this enemy and of course survive? b/c you know I'm gonna toss in lots of danger and then become one crew! But so many questions to be answered first and of course the biggest – how will Chandler and Slattery grow to trust each other? And the rest of the new crew? Is there an insider? And what other danger awaits our intrepid duo? And the length of the story will depend on your reviews so please don't be shy and thanks so much!


	2. Joining Forces

**Title: Brand New Mission  
** **Chapter 2 – Joining Forces**

 **A/N:** Thanks so much everyone! I was a bit worried no one wanted to take a chance on this little AU adventure but I hope you'll start to see our new crews working together and of course growing together as wanted to explore my fave bromance in a diff way and hope you all like what's to come just as much as me thanks everyone!

* * *

 _'Mike Slattery reporting for duty.'_

 _'Norm Jenkins, welcome aboard. So our mission is to rendezvous in the Pacific with a stranded medical ship and pick up Dr. Dennis Milowsky. Guy's some kind of expert in vaccine manufacturing and manipulation.'_

 _'Manipulation?'_

 _'I don't ask the questions XO, I just take the orders. We're running a light crew and have a few extra's.'_

 _'Extra's?'_

 _'You recall that Navy Special Warfare Joint Ops training program they had at Norfolk?'_

 _'Sure. We have one on board?'_

 _'Just one. Senior Chief Wolf Taylor of the Royal Australian Navy. Hitching a ride back home, via Japan. Nice guy…just don't piss him off,' Jenkins gently snickered. 'Alright let's get going.'_

 _The ship might have been new but the orders were the same…all he had to do was follow them; get the doctor off the stranded medical ship, deliver the cure to the lab in Japan for the Asia-Pacific manufacturing to start and then come home and resume the search for his family._

 _But…that was about to be put on hold._

He had been on his fair share of strange ships and unfamiliar territory before but when Mike Slattery steps down onto the deck of the Nathan James, that usual inner anxiety isn't as high as it normally should be.

Chandler looks over at Slattery's tense posture and in reality can't blame him for being uptight and a bit distressed after what they just survived.

"Before we pursue I need to know everything you know about the area; especially what surprises might be waiting for us around that corner."

"What's waiting is a damn bastard with my crew that needs to get his ass kicked!" Slattery retorts angrily as Chandler looks at him in mild amusement. "Yeah…I can do that. I just…" Slattery starts before he looks over at two of his crew starting to tangle with two of the Nathan James. Chandler's gaze follows the Kalvin's XO's and looks at the ensuing argument.

"Tong! What's going on?"

"Nothing sir."

"We're guests here so I expect you and Gonzalez and everyone who's left to help out wherever you can and keep your asses in line. Clear?"

"Yes sir," comes the quiet reply as all chatter stops.

"What was that about?" Chandler looks at Slattery in wonder. "All your crew on board with this mission?"

"No…they're not all the original crew," Slattery huffs as he looks at Chandler with a heavy frown and then back to his ship that is now half submerged. "When we stopped to pick up Miowsky a few others came. Navy personnel but…yeah just didn't seem to fit. Seems like the fight ended too soon," he states as he looks back at Chandler with a sharp gaze. "But it seemed to start without warning."

"Didn't see them coming?" Chandler inquires as the rest of the deck crew starts to slowly dissipate, the few remaining from the Kalvin waiting behind along with Burk, Green and Mason. "Commander Slattery…" Chandler's voice draws the tormented sapphire gaze back in his direction. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Captain Chandler…"

"My ship is in pursuit of someone you say can help with the cure and whatever new strain you say you found. I'm putting my ship and crew at your disposal but I need to know…everything. And since we're pressed for time, kinda like to know now."

"Foster!"

"Yes sir," Kara replies as she quickly pulls forward a few feet; Danny watching her in interest.

"Lieutenant Foster was able to intercept a few messages moments before the attack. Who can I direct her to?"

"Acting Lieutenant is Mason. We ran into a firefight a few weeks back and…lost a few crew ourselves. If you need help, he's your man."

"Foster go with Mason. You know what frequency they are using and what voices to listen for now. Help track these guys. The sooner we get Milowsky back the better."

"Yes sir."

"I'll go with her," Wolf volunteers as Danny's eyes slightly narrow.

"Easy big fella," Burk whispers to Danny. "I don't think you can take him."

"Sure," Danny tries to shrug it off; Burk laughing and commenting at how transparent his friend really is. "We can still make them welcome," he whispers back as he pulls away from Burk and heads after Wolf, Kara and Mason; Burk heading back up to the bridge.

"We…as you know world governments right now…they're in chaos and we figured why add to that so when we entered the south china sea we stayed as far east as possible, our heading Japan. Jenkins said this way would be okay. Wasn't my choice. Some orders…ah I question but followed. Maybe I should have pushed back harder. There was a small island. We got a distress call from a young American girl who said she was immune to the virus but had been left behind and everyone else was dead. But when she described the symptoms, Milowsky said it wasn't something he was familiar with, could have been a new mutant strain and we needed to investigate. We stopped at the island. A small party went ashore retrieved the girl and her mother and brought them back on board."

"But…mother?" Chandler interjects as Slattery's shoulders slightly droop. "It was false right?"

"Part of it. The girl was immune to something…the mother? She was a plant. As soon as we cleared the top of the East China Sea neared the top of Kyushu she must have sent out a signal. We entered the bay…and they were waiting for us. That was yesterday. Today you arrived and well…here we are."

"Where is she now? The mother?"

"Killed due to unfriendly fire," Slattery retorts wryly. "She knew there was no way off the ship and started the firefight. She opened one of the port hatches let in the attackers and then took out two officers before we finally took her out. Wasn't our choice as we wanted to know what she knew, who she contacted and how many were waiting. Then hell broke loose."

"And the girl?" Chandler continues to press.

"Said she didn't know anything. We mostly believed her."

"I hear doubt."

"I don't know. She's been under lock and key ever since…well until now. They took her with Milowsky," Slattery replies as he looks at Chandler with a soft frown. "You've taken us in but…"

"But you might also have an informant onboard…and now they're here," Chandler interjects as Slattery nods. "They'll want us to pursue. Maybe that's not the best course," Chandler ponders as Slattery's agitation soars once more.

"I can't just leave my doctor and crew member to those…bastards," Slattery retorts angrily. "Just give me a Zodiac and Wolf and I will get them back."

He can only admire Slattery's determination but knows that rash actions would be just what their attackers want and the service had already lost too many valuable lives; he wasn't about to put more in harm's way on an emotional whim. But the Kalvin XO did have a point – they wouldn't be expecting a smaller ship and they did have the tip of the island to use as cover; the island itself if necessary.

"They'll hear a helo…" Chandler muses as he looks at the secured helicopter and then back at Slattery. "Two small recon teams could do the job but we have to make sure we know where they are. If they're on the inside they're not heading to Tokyo and that means…"

"They could be up the Japan coast or…heading into North Korea," Slattery huffs as he shakes his head. "Damn…we can't let them get there. Boundaries might not be as clearly respected right now, but they are still there."

"They have a few hours on us and you need some medical attention. Why not let me take you to see our on-ship physician, Rios and get…"

"I'm fine," Slattery tries to brush off a heavy wince like nothing.

"The fresh blood on your left side says otherwise. If you want to go after your crew, you'll need to be patched up before you go. Fresh blood can give away the element of surprise," Chandler counters.

As much as Slattery wants to come back with a verbal rebuttal, he knows he can't. He knows he needs medical attention for his side and probably a few other places, maybe a bottle of Tylenol for his pounding head. "Okay," he finally resigns and allows Chandler to finally get him off the top deck and lead him into the belly of the Nathan James.

Chandler leads Slattery into the medical bay and then pulls back as Jeter and Burk approach. "Any new Intel on the attackers?"

"We lost their signal around the other tip of the bay but that was expected," Burk replies as the three of them talk in an undertone, looking in the distance as Slattery slowly removes his soiled navy tee-shirt and allow Rios to treat his side. "And when we get their doctor back, what happens to these guys?"

Chandler looks at Slattery and then directs his gaze at Jeter with a heavy frown. "What is the chatter among the rest of the crew about our guests?"

"As you know, after the ambush and fight a few weeks back that left us….somewhat empty, the crew's morale was a bit depleted. As of right now…it's come to life again. I don't know if it's the new mission to help this remaining crew rescue their captured team members or…just having them on board but there's a new buzz in the air. Some are…not happy but some are…asking if they can stay."

"What?" Chandler looks at Jeter in surprise.

"Well you are short an XO," Burk interjects as Chandler looks at him in haste. "Right. I'm gonna go check on….something," he states in haste as he quickly ducks back into the hallway out of view.

"What will happen to them after this is all over?"

"We take them back home."

"We assimilated Tex and a few others and we'll delay our rendezvous with the Australian fleet if we turn back."

"What if they don't even want to stay?" Chandler rebuts before utters a growl in an undertone. "We can't talk about this now. I…I don't even know this crew. For all I know, they could be the very traitors on that ship that they were trying to stop."

Jeter watches with a perplexed expression as Chandler pulls away and enters the med-lab, wanting to watch Slattery and get a feeling for this new XO: his brain trying to push past Jeter's comment about having an XO on board to fill their currently vacant XO position.

"Our patient…is all ready to go," Rios tells Chandler as he approaches the small table Slattery's perched on. "Anxious to go."

"Never liked the medical lab," Slattery offers in his defense as he pulls on a fresh black tee-shirt. "Find them?"

"Still lost their signal in the bay but we're sending out a drone."

"Okay," Slattery nods, the anxious tone of his voice as he offers a small thanks to Rios and then looks at Chandler. "So…in the meantime."

"Come with me. Burk said you all had packed a bag of personal items and I put them in the mess hall, they'll be safe there. I'll show you where that is."

"Thanks. We uh…we won't try to get in the way or take up too much…where can I see the drone feedback?" Slattery asks in haste as they near the mess hall.

"Check to make sure all the bags are here. Take a few minutes and then come up to the bridge," Chandler suggests as Slattery's brows gently arch. "Figured if you wanted to something wrong you wouldn't have alerted me to an insider crew member right from the start not wanting to put me on alert; but if it makes you feel better I can assign a body guard."

"Captain…"

"Take a few minutes of personal time. You just lost your captain and…"

"The virus took my son and sent my wife and daughters into hiding. I haven't seen them in months…I don't even know if they're still alive," Slattery confesses in a tormented tone. "I was the Kalvin because it was short staffed. At first I thought it wasn't a big deal…one of the furthest assignments from home…wanting to dull the pain of…failure. I just…needed to work."

"And after this fight is over?"

"What makes you think we'll survive?" Slattery tosses back sourly before he ducks into the mess hall and out of Chandler's view.

Chandler's lips purse and he pauses in place before he dares to poke his head into the mess hall and see what his visitor is up to. He watches Slattery kneeling down beside a purple knapsack, open it and then pull out a small picture frame and then hang his head slightly.

"Got be pretty special to rate the top guy as your bodyguard," Slattery slightly smirks as Chandler slowly walks up to him; Slattery still kneeling on the floor in front of the small mound of personal items. "My daughter's. Couldn't uh…couldn't leave it behind."

"Lost my wife to the virus. My kids are with my father in Baltimore. I'm not here because I _don't_ trust you Mike, I'm here because I _want_ to."

Slattery looks up with a small look of defeat. "Jenkins was a good man but…but this was his first command and…he was a good man."

"His death won't be in vain," Chandler vows as Slattery slowly stands up to face him; his bag resting on the floor. "None of your loyal crew will have died in vain. I give you my word."

"Okay…" Slattery nods. "Let's get these bastards!"

XXXXXXXX

Kara Foster's eyes dart around the belly of the Nathan James as she slowly heads for the area where the main communications hub is located. Just as she rounds the final corner she stops short, uttering a small gasp just as she bumps into someone and then quickly steps back, offering a soft, "sorry," and then looking up with a small smile.

"It's okay," Danny replies with a small smile of his own. "So…" he starts as his tone turns serious. "Sorry about your ship and crew and what happened."

"Just seemed to come out of nowhere," she huffs as she looks at him with a perplexed expression.

"Did you…lose many friends?"

"Only a few. We were sort of a makeshift crew and…and I told myself not to get to attached to anyone, in case something like this happens."

"Smart plan," Danny replies slowly as their gaze holds before it's broken by voices nearing them. She quickly pulls away and heads for her intended destination with a bit of a faster pace; her feet matching her rapidly beating heart and her mind telling her to just do her job and they'd be back on their own soon.

But she knows…much like Danny's thoughts now; the spark that was felt between them wasn't going away any time soon.

XXXXXXXX

"Wait! That's it…that's them," Kara exclaims, pointing to the screen as Mason leans in closer.

"You sure?" The Nathan James communications officer inquires.

"Yes…this was the same frequency I picked up just before…"

"The ambush," Wolf adds as all eyes turn to his gruff voice. "And I know that voice. Just find me their final resting place."

Kara pulls back just as Chandler and Slattery enter the communications area, all crew standing at attention. She gives Slattery a nod and Chandler a brief salute before her eyes somehow find their way over to the handsome face of Lieutenant Danny Green, who seems to be fixated on her also.

"A little distracted?" Wolf whispers as she pulls her gaze away from Danny and looks up at Wolf and then shakes her head. "We're only temporary guests."

"Maybe that's for the best," she replies somewhat glumly before she looks at Danny once more and then quickly directs her attention to the screen.

"Okay so right now they have the element of surprise and that doesn't sit well with me. We know they've stopped here," Chandler uses a surface friendly pen to draw a circle around the small Red dot on the left side of the island, close to shore. "They're on shore. If we enter the bay here…" he points to the lower part of the screen and the mouth of the bay; all eyes looking downward. "They'll have us and we don't want to lose any more crew."

"We wait until dark," Slattery chimes in as Chandler nods in agreement.

"If we move in here…" both leaders state at once, all eyes looking in surprise to the two men – who have literally just met a few hours ago, discuss plans as if they had been working side by side for many years.

"Two small teams, here and here…" Chandler agrees as he looks up at Burk and Danny; Slattery pulling back and letting Chandler take the lead. "These guys are playing for keeps. So we take no chances."

After the rest of the orders are given, everyone except Chandler and Slattery disperse from the small strategic room; leaving the two top officers in the small room.

"My crew…team damn…a handful left. We were running at near skeleton crew but…but they're happy to be here, part of team again…part of a mission," Slattery explains as he leans against the wall and looks at Chandler with a heavy sigh. "Told him to go around."

"What?"

"Jenkins…he and I had a private talk before the ambush. I told him to around the island instead of up the channel in the middle. Told him something didn't feel right. He insisted on his way and then we were ambushed. It was the wrong command but…but not fair to speak of ill of the dead right? But I can't thank you all enough for your help so far. When this is all over, I'll buy you a scotch."

"This part of the world? How about a glass of warm Saki?" Chandler retorts as Slattery nods in agreement. "Come on, I'll show you the bridge."

"Sure do like this ship," Slattery comments under his breath as they leave the little strategy room and reenter the hallway and head for the stairwell to take them to the bridge. "So…you have a manufacturing lab on board?"

"Doctor Scott had turned our helo bay into a somewhat makeshift lab. Now that we have a few labs back in the US manufacturing it, we only use it now in case we run out due to…mismanagement," Chandler finishes in an undertone, eliciting a small chuckle from Slattery. "Which we never openly brag about."

"Our med lab wasn't as sophisticated as some but the crew believed in the mission and the Kalvin could deliver. Damn bastards just sunk it."

"That pain will take a while to wear off," Chandler tells him in truth as they reach the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!"

Slattery once again watches all the crew automatically stand to attention for a few seconds before Chandler nods and then the bridge comes to life once again with excited chatter. But a few seconds later, the crew stands still once again – this time for an entirely different reason.

"XO look at this!"

Slattery looks at all the inquiring faces and then at Chandler who heads over to Slattery and one of the Kalvin's communication's crew – Gonzalez.

"As you were," Chandler tells his crew and then chatter starts up once again. "Been a…few weeks since they heard the term XO in relation to…someone physically in that role."

"Sorry," Slattery mutters as Chandler offers a small head shake.

"Don't be. Was kinda nice to hear. Means we have a full crew compliment again. So…" Chandler starts as they both look back down at the device in Gonzalez's grip.

"This might give us the bigger element of surprise and if there's a building there with any kind of lab they will have Milowsky there."

"Okay we'll take the east side and the Vulture team will take…"

"Wait…you're coming with us?" Slattery asks in surprise, a few eyes looking in wonder before quickly turning away; _pretending_ to mind their own business.

"I am. I hope that's not a problem."

Slattery looks at the backs of a few close crew members and then leans in closer. "Just let me and my team go. We'll get our man back or…you don't need to get any of your crew killed for this mission."

"You don't have enough men…crew to take them on and have any chance of surviving and I doubt you're willing to just throw your life away that fast," Chandler replies back in a low tone. "We're here now and we go in an hour."

"But…" Slattery tries to argue when Chandler watches Burk and Danny enter the bridge.

"Slattery, you'll join myself, Wolf and Miller while Danny will take Burk, Gonzalez and Tex," Chandler concludes looking at Slattery; wanting to show Slattery that he has no problem use the remaining of his crew but mixing with those of the Nathan James. "Does that work for everyone?"

"Yes sir," Slattery replies as he offers him a firm nod; once again the surrounding bridge crew all exchanging wondering glances.

"Alright," Chandler states loudly as he looks at Granderson, telling her to keep monitoring all channels; Mason to be on the alert for any hidden surprises. "Let's get ready!"

Chandler and Slattery exchange looks that once again beg the answer to a very troubling question – _would the mission be successful? Or were they walking into a cleverly set trap?_

* * *

 **A/N:** so trying to keep a balance here with the building of the friendships and their urgent mission and hope you're all still liking it. Please do review before you go (and you silent lurkers also) as that would be most appreciated and let me know your thoughts on this little AU adventure. Thanks everyone!


	3. Careful Who You Trust

**Title: Brand New Mission  
C** **hapter 3 – Careful Who You Trust**

* * *

After he given the command, Chandler notices that Slattery pulls away in haste and then disappears from view; leaving the bridge a bit faster than expected. He decides to follow, hanging back a few paces and watching as the visiting XO slips back into the mess hall.

As first he thinks Slattery's gone to retrieve a personal item, but when he hears some talking in an undertone his agitation starts to surge.

 _'So you brought a possible traitor onto my ship?...We'll find him,'_ he recalls asking and then telling Slattery pointedly. He heads for the entrance to the mess hall with a head full of steam, ready to charge him with sending out a message to whoever was waiting for them on the island.

Slattery hears shuffling and quickly turns around to see Chandler looking at him with a fierce gaze. "Captain…I just…"

"Making a call to the island?" Chandler interjects sharply as he nears. "It's bad enough we're going onto hostile territory but going into hostile territory with a knife already stuck in our back isn't acceptable! Who did you ca…" Chandler starts as Slattery pulls out a small tape recorder and then presses the play button.

' _My darling Christine. Just another small update in case something goes wrong. Heading into hostile territory with a new crew but they seem solid and I trust them. I hope to get this settled and then come back home and find you and the girls.'_

"And that was all I got."

"Mike…"

"I was the one who said we might have brought a traitor on board. Guess leaving early and acting…somewhat suspicious would cause you alarm," Slattery quickly offers in his defense, his hand offering Chandler the small recorder. "Don't blame you for being angry."

"Not angry just…I am sorry. But this…sounds like a final goodbye letter."

Slattery's hand closes around the small recorder, but he says nothing as he turns around to put the recorder away and then turns back to Chandler with a heavy frown. "I give you my word, I'd rather die than put any of your crew in harm's way for our mess."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Chandler tells him firmly as he extends his hand. "Didn't mean to just charge in both guns blazing."

"Have a feeling that's your style," Slattery retorts with a small smirk as he clasps his and a firm shake is produced.

"Have a feeling I'm not the only one."

"Nope. Now let's go get that bastard!"

"Yes sir," Chandler agrees with an amused smirk as he follows after Slattery. He turns back for a few brief seconds, his eyes resting on the purple knapsack as his heart slightly races.

"No more deaths of the good guys tonight," he offers a whispered vow before he disappears into the hallway.

XXXXXXXX

"Please promise you'll be careful," Kara tells Wolf as the two of them hover together in one corner of the large bustling bay; Danny looking at them from across the room with a heavy frown.

"Routine recon," Wolf replies as he notices her gaze darting past him to Danny and then back again. "I think we'll _all_ be okay."

"I just…it's nothing."

"Just don't get too attached."

"Meaning?"

"Only been a short time but I see how he looks at you."

"Good advice. I'm not…just be careful," she replies softly as Burk walks up to them, wanting to talk to Wolf and Tex. This affords her the opportunity to slip away and head in Danny's direction, her heart racing a bit faster with every step she takes. But despite Wolf's brotherly warning, her mind and heart urge her to take the opportunity to just say… _be careful._

"Lieutenant," Danny greets her with a strained smile.

"Lieutenant," Kara echoes as she offers an equally strained smile. "I just wanted to say uh…be careful."

"Just keep monitoring those channels and make sure there are no surprises, on the shore…or here on the ship. Could still be someone on board who wants to do us all in."

She gives him a nod and then watches him pull away and join Burk, Tex and Gonzalez.

XXXXXXXX

"Seem a bit more nervous this time."

Chandler looks at Jeter with a heavy frown and slowly nods as Jeter looks at him directly. "It shows," he huffs as he looks back down at the weapon he's reloading. "They had a traitor on board," Chandler comments as he looks up at Slattery who is talking to his team, Danny and Burk hovering close by. "I'm nervous because I'm going into a tense situation with new people. I understand they're trained and I don't doubt that..."

"What do you doubt?" Jeter interjects in haste.

"Tell you when I get back," Chandler retorts dryly as he pulls away and heads toward Slattery and his team as they prepare to leave the ship.

Jeter remains in place and watches as Chandler approaches the group; his eyes darting to Slattery and noticing the quiet respect that Slattery exudes and how the few remaining Kalvin crew members follow his lead in giving Chandler that same respect. Well…all but one. Jeter's eyes narrow in on one…the shifty eyes, tense posture and the nervous tension they are exuding. But he reminds himself that this is a very strained mission and the day hadn't exactly gone as planned. He can only hope they extract the doctor and the others without incident and then get back and discuss the future of this new crew and which among them might have been their turncoat.

Slattery looks up at Jeter and mistakenly thinks the Nathan James's master Chief's intense gaze is resting upon him; the real object of his gaze directed at someone now behind Slattery. He feels the gaze remain a bit longer, to the point where he offers the Nathan James senior officer a tight nod and then turns back to his team; Jeter's gaze moving on to something else.

"Alright! Let's move out!" Chandler's voice bellows as all the chatter instantly fades to nothing. He gives them a small pep talk before the nods to Jeter and then follows the rest of the teams outside into the cool night air.

"You trust these newbies to give us the whole truth and nothin' but?" Tex asks Chandler in a low tone as they near the Zodiac's.

"We'll know soon enough. Watch your back," Chandler replies softly as he slaps Tex on the back and heads for the first boat. They maintain radio silence on the short ride to the island; landing on the beach and then quickly dispersing in their intended directions. There was one main building that was their target but they were ordered to check all the smaller ones on the way there, just in case the Kalvin's attackers had split them all up.

Danny, in the lead, holds up his arm as they see the first building in the distance; all frames clad in black stopping on command.

"Okay we know who we're looking for," Chandler tells them in an undertone. "We take no chances and no prisoners. This is a recon mission. Get in…get the crew and get out. Use your discretion but we all know what these guys are capable of."

A soft chorus of agreement is heard before the two teams disperse, Danny's team in charge of getting Jones and the young girl; Tiffany and his team in charge of securing Milowsky and whatever work he had been forced to take with him.

XXXXXXXX

"Is that…"

"The blue is the Vulture team lead by Captain Chandler and the green is the Cobra team led by Danny," Mason gently snickers as Kara looks at him in wonder. "His last name is Green so…was is choice," he stammers as he looks up at her with a frown and then back down at the screen.

"And these….the red are the targets right?"

"Yes but…we can't tell which are the bad guys and which are the Kalvin's crew," he sighs as Granderson approaches and looks at the screen with them; Garnett at the top of the ship at the helm – just as anxious as everyone else.

"And with radio silence we just hope and pray they'll get the correct targets and get out without a casualty," Granderson mentions as Kara nods; her eyes fixed on the screen.

But instead of looking at the blue dots, Wolf's team, with worry and concern, her eyes fix on the blue dots and hear heart races faster. For the past few months, she'd offer a small prayer that Wolf, a man she considers her brother, would come back safe; now she adds one more name to that silent petition – Danny Green.

XXXXXXXX

"Got a bad feeling about this," Tex whispers to Danny as they turn and follow after Burk.

With their guns trained and ready, Chandler and Slattery, lead the way toward the building that is the furthest in the compound where they traced the signal from Milowsky's cell phone. They reach the edge of the first gated area and stop; Chandler nodding to Slattery who moves forward with his gun raised, Wolf nudging Miller to look to the right and the two of them taking the right while Chandler and Slattery take the left.

"Too quiet," Wolf comments with a small hiss.

As much as he wants to contact Danny, they are under radio silence as per his own orders; three beeps if they were unsuccessful and two if they were and on their way back – so far no beeps heard from either team.

"Maybe the other team is having better luck," Miller adds as Wolf looks at him; Miller shrugging as Chandler and Slattery exchange amused expressions. "What? This place gives me the creeps."

Wolf gives Miller a small smirk before he nudges him toward a small building, wanting to check it out and make sure that everything was as it should be.

"Slattery…take the left. I'll cover," Chandler directs as Slattery nods and hurries toward another small building. "Where are all the guards?" He questions in a soft whisper as Slattery pulls the door open; Chandler rushing up and flashing his light into the darkened box.

"Empty," Slattery huffs as he looks at Chandler with a small head shake. "Why do I get the feeling we're just going to find a phone in a big empty building?"

"Think they're already dead?" Miller blurts out in a hushed tone.

As much as he wants to offer back an angry retort, his gut instinct isn't giving him very good news. "Something's off here," Slattery adds instead as he looks at Chandler in concern.

"Okay we head for the biggest building. There's a light on and they could all be there," Wolf adds.

"Forcing Milowsky to manufacture a new version of the virus…and start a new pandemic," Chandler surmises as he looks at Slattery with a heavy frown.

"And with a new virus that they created they'll be the only ones with the new cure and we're back at square one with this damn thing," Slattery growls as he looks at Chandler with an angry expression. "If what we say is right, then we have to stop these guys at all cost and the sooner the better."

"Then we all head for the large building," Wolf suggests as all three faces on the Vulture team look at him in determination.

"Copy that," Chandler nods as he looks at Slattery. "Take point."

XXXXXXXX

"Tex! On your right!"

"I see two…" Tex whispers back as he gestures for Burk to go forward and then turns to see where Gonzalez is. "You still with us amigo?"

"Yeah."

Danny's heart starts to race faster as he looks at Burk and gestures for him to head to the right; him taking the left; Tex and Gonzalez coming up behind them. They race toward the medium sized building with two illuminated windows; their hearts pounding as heavy as their footsteps. They near the structure with their guns raised; each of them ready to take out a hostile but hoping they don't have to use as much lethal force as they fear.

But as soon as they round their first corner, they're surprised by a man holding a gun; Burk springing into action and taking him out before a shot can be fired off to give away their presence.

They near the first door, Danny trying the door handle and finding it unlocked slowly turns it. He pushes it open all the way, Burk stepping up with his gun raised; Tex hanging back and providing cover, Gonzalez a few feet behind him. Danny hurries toward the second door, pulls it open and then steps back as Burk enters.

This time they're met by some hostile fire; Burk pulling back as Danny steps up and takes him out with a few expert shots.

"Damn it," he curses as they look at the body at their feet.

"This guy ain't Asian," Burk notes correctly as Danny kneels down at his side and then rips off something that is colored black and stands back up.

"No…he's not," he growls as he shows them a patch of the American flag that is colored black.

"Damn…who the hell are these guys?" Tex questions as Danny does a quick search for ID.

"No ID," he huffs before he takes a picture of the man's face for future identification purposes. "Gonzalez you recognize this guy?"

"No," comes the simple reply as Burk hears some shuffling and all of them look up in haste.

"Go!" Danny orders as Burk and Tex rush toward the inner locked room. But just before they can bust the door open, its yanked open and a few shots are fired off.

"Danny!" Burk shouts as he fires at the hostile, his body falling dead just as Danny's frame falters.

"Hit…the vest. I'm okay," Danny wheezes as Tex rushes into the room and looks down at a scared young face.

"We're the good guys darlin'," Tex states as he kneels down. "Sara Graham?" He asks as she nods.

"Where's…Bobby?" She asks with a small sniffle.

"That's Lieutenant Jones," Gonzalez informs them as Tex helps her stand up.

"Take her back to the boat and wait for us. We'll sweep the rest of the area and notify the captain," Danny tells Tex who is already on his way out with Gonzalez at his side and the scared young girl between them. Once they're out of sight Burk looks at his friend in concern.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go find this guy and get the hell outta here."

"Copy that," Burk replies dryly.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so…those two dots with the third dot…they found one of them," Kara comments as she watches two green dots with one Red dot pull away and head in the opposite direction of the other two, back to the waiting boat on the shore. Her eyes drop to the names on the screen but she doesn't know which of those green dots is Danny. _Please…be careful._ Next she turns her gaze to the blue dots, wondering which was Wolf and how they were making out.

She watches the blue dots engage a few more of the Red ones before they move on and can only hope they all emerge unscathed.

"Come on…hurry," she chants in a whisper as Granderson looks at her in wonder. Kara looks at her with a small frown and then offers a tight lipped smile. "This is my family now…I can't lose any more."

"They'll be okay," Granderson tries to assure her. But the small quiver in her tone gives away her own nervous anxiety. "I think we're all worried. We've all lost so much."

"We'll have to talk more when this is over," Kara replies.

"I'd like that."

With that they both turn their gaze back to the screen and look at the little blue and green dots as they engage the Red ones.

XXXXXXXX

"Slattery! Behind you!" Chandler's voice is heard, prompting Slattery to turn with his gun ready for action, firing off two shots and then ducking behind one of the cement bulkheads.

The lone guard's body falls to the ground and Slattery's eyes dart around the darkly lit landscape in the distance. He nears Chandler's side and looks at his temporary captain with a heavy frown.

"Don't like this…one guard? If Milowsky is making a new virus there should be more guards or…something."

"Agreed," Chandler replies as he looks past Slattery to Wolf. "Wolf. Take Miller and head south west. Something's off here but we still have to check. Got two and three beeps from Danny so I'm assuming they found one but not the other and are probably taking one of them back to the ship and then will probably sweep whatever's left head back. Sweep the building on the right and we'll take the left. She could have been left here and they could have headed up island."

"Or across the water into North Korea," Slattery reminds them gravely as Chandler looks at him in frustration.

"Five minutes! Go!" Chandler directs as he looks at Slattery and nods. "We take no chances. I know something seems off here but we'll find your man. I give you my word."

"Haven't doubted you yet sir," Slattery replies with a firm nod. "After you."

XXXXXXXX

Back in the belly of the Nathan James, Kara and Granderson look at the screen, Mason trying to keep track of the chatter that a few seconds goes quiet.

"Don't like this," Kara whispers as they look at the screen.

Two green dots had headed back to the ship with the Red dot; Tex and Gonzalez with the girl, Sarah. One of the green dots had left the other two at the shore and was heading back. No chatter. No reason why. The other two green dots, Danny and Burk were engaging with some Red dots.

Then her eyes drift up to the top of the tracking screen to the blue dots. She looks at the names and notices that Wolf and Miller had pulled away and were heading for a building with no imminent threats.

But the other two – Chandler and Slattery were about to meet some unexpected company. The two little lone green dots are suddenly surrounded by Red ones; coming out of nowhere – springing a clever trap. "Alisha…I mean Lieutenant Granderson…what is that? Look…all the Red that just emerged…they're just…waiting."

"They're walking into a trap!"

XXXXXXXX

Chandler and Slattery bust into the building; guns trained and ready for use. It's empty. Chandler nods to Slattery in the direction of a door with what looks like footsteps breaking the light bar under the door and hushed voices are heard. They rush toward the door, Slattery kicking it open just as Chandler's radio tries to crack to life.

"What the…" Slattery starts.

"Hell," Chandler concludes the hiss as they stare into the empty room; Milowsky's phone on the table before them. But before Chandler's hand can reach for his radio, six armed men in black storm the room – all weapons raised at them. Chandler looks at Slattery in shock.

 _"Drop your weapons," comes the gruff command._

"Someone…set us up."

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! To those still with my I so appreciate your feedback b/c otherwise I don't know how I'm doing with this little piece. I hope you liked the little Danny/Kara moments and of course all the broments, some Tex humor (ah love him!) and the action but who set them up? who did Jeter think was the traitor? And how will our boys escape? Or will Chandler think it was Slattery? Please do review before you go with your thoughts and thanks so much!


	4. A New Plan of Attack

**Title: Brand New Mission  
** **Chapter 4 – A New Plan of Attack**

* * *

Slattery looks at Chandler, the words sinking into him like a ten inch hunting blade as he reads the look in Tom Chandler's eyes – _he thinks I did this._ So without wasting another second – he reacts.

"It wasn't…me!" Slattery shouts as he suddenly turns and tries to attack two of the men pointing their guns at them. His actions take Chandler by surprise but only for a few seconds and that's it as he too joins the fight. Slattery's lips utter an angry grunt as his already injured side sustains another hit; this time with the butt end of the high powered rifle and it comes back with fresh blood.

Chandler's eyes narrow at seeing the wound freshly reinjured and he reacts angrily; striking the offending attackers again and again. But his attempt at freeing Slattery is short lived as one of them pulls a knife and slashes his thigh, making him cry out and stumble backward.

"Tom!" Slattery calls out as he tries to fire off a shot. But he's quickly jumped, his weapon tossed away and his arms wrestled behind his back. "Take off the masks you damn bastards!" Slattery growls as he struggles in vain to get free. "What did you do to him?" He demands of the two men standing over Chandler's limp frame. "What!"

"Take them below! Put them in the cage!"

"You'll pay for this!" Slattery hisses as one of the masked men leans in closer.

"The two of you…are already dead. As is your ship."

Chandler's eyes slightly flutter as he's bodily dragged toward the far end of the room, through a door and then down a hallway that for some reason didn't show up on their map. _Feels like…underground? Where the hell are we? Who the hell are these guys?_ He hears Slattery lipping off to one of them and wants to inwardly yell at his XO to shut up but at the same time he wants to slightly smirk. But he'll have to talk to Slattery later about his rush in where angels fear to tread approach to conflict situations – right now escape is their top priority.

They reach the end of the dark tunnel and the one thought on Slattery's mind is the same as Chandler's – escape. But with his fresh injury and Slattery's reinjured side, their captors manage to wrestle them both into a large makeshift barred cell, one of them looking down at them with a sneer.

"Tom! Hey…" Slattery huffs as he crawls over to Chandler's limp frame. "Hold on…I'll wrap this…Tom!"

"Hell…of a party," Chandler groans as he watches Slattery rip off part of the bottom of his shirt and wrap it around his throbbing thigh.

"It'll hafta hold," Slattery whispers as he helps Chandler sit upright, slightly elevating his injured leg.

"Thanks…you okay? Saw fresh blood…your side right?"

"Yeah…ripped the damn stiches," Slattery sighs as he leans against the opposite side looking at Chandler with a heavy frown. "It'll be fine. Tom, I had nothing…to do with this."

"I believe you."

"Really," Slattery states more than questions as his face offers a hard wince. "You're a lot more trusting than I am," he admits somewhat sourly.

"You've been betrayed by recent crew members; mine died due to an altercation with some non-immunes. But I think someone else set us up…someone on the ship or…" Chandler stops as Slattery's head slightly cocks. "How well do you know Gary Gonzalez?"

"No…no there has to be…" Slattery shakes his head, his left arm wrapping around his side as he tries to shift to a better position. "He was part of the crew that came aboard with Milowsky. Could be him or…makes sense why he was so eager to volunteer for the away mission."

"It's just a theory."

"We both have the same one?" Slattery retorts dryly. "How's the leg?"

"It'll stand a bit more pressure, such as escaping."

"Copy that but…where the hell are we?"

"I'm guessing an underground bomb shelter," Chandler surmises in truth as he starts to look around. "Our guys up there…we have to warn them, that is if Gonzalez hasn't already ambushed them."

"And find Milowsky…if he's even still alive," Slattery huffs as he tries to get up. "Didn't…want it to be like this."

"I know," Chandler agrees in truth as both start to look around their darkened prison. "This virus…it's changed everything including people's morals and values. We will find him. What was your assignment before the Kalvin?"

"The George. Good ship. Stationed in the Atlantic. Figured was closest to home, so that if something went wrong…I could get back to Baltimore fast, get my family and…go…somewhere. But that didn't happen. When the virus struck we were ordered to stay at sea and come back into port when they had a cure. We waited two months and then went ashore. It was like…hell had broken loose, literally. So many…so many dead and there just seemed…no hope."

"Sorry Mike…we tried to get it manufactured faster," Chandler states somewhat apologetically.

"I got a call from her…my wife Christine, telling me they were okay and to stay safe. That was the last time I heard her voice in person," Slattery pauses with a heavy sigh.

"We were in Alaska when the virus hit. By the time we got to Baltimore…it wasn't home anymore. Senior white House command was gone and it was a brand new world. If what you say is true about what Milowsky found…we could be back at square one."

"Well…I hope in that case that Milowsky hasn't found anything new but if he hasn't…"

"He's outlived his usefulness," Chandler states gravely as Slattery nods in agreement as they hear heavy footsteps heading in their direction and both look up to see two of the men in black approach and then stop..

"Sorry guys, but masks were last season," Slattery utters as two men in black masks near the outside to the cell they're being held in; Chandler looking at Slattery with arched brows.

"What do you want?" Chandler demands as the two men remain fixed in place.

"Strong silent types," Slattery adds.

"Quite the mouth on that one," one finally replies.

"Open the damn door and I'll show you what else it's capable of," Slattery retorts angrily.

"Mike," Chandler lightly hisses as the two men hold their ground before he looks back at the two masked men. "What's going on here? Why did you attack us? Why are we here?"

"We know where your ship is and we're tracking the rest of your ground crew right now. We have the power to destroy all of them if we want so if you want to save any of them, sit tight and SHUT UP!" One of them yells as they start with Chandler and then end with Slattery. "We'll be back."

"Arnold said that better," Slattery mutters in an undertone as Chandler watches the men leave and then turns back to his interim XO. "What? That's it? All you got!"

"Guess they just wanted to see our status but at least they tipped their hand a little. So we need to make getting out of here our main priority – like right now. Did you hear their voices?"

"A mix of Asian and American accents. A joint coalition of scumbags," Slattery replies as Chandler tosses him a wry smile. "But they made some pretty viable threats and who knows what they have hidden down there to make that happen."

"We gotta warn the Nathan James before they send anyone else on land. Or are fired upon and can't react until it's too late. We only saw their buildings here and that means…"

"Could be using some kind of stealth deflector?" Slattery inquires as he shakes his head. "No way unless…"

"You said it yourself, it's a brand new world and world boundaries are now askew. Maybe someone from our soil flew a stealth bomber over here, we don't know for sure but we know these guys mean business and have no qualms about taking out whoever is in their way to do it."

"We need to get their attention and get them back to us."

"Let's make that happen," Chandler says firmly as Slattery slowly gets up and then extends his hand to Chandler. Slattery's hand clasps Chandler's and he gives him a firm nod before he helps his injured captain slowly stands upright. The two of them start to inspect their surroundings before they both head over to the wall that's facing a room a few meters with a closed door and lights on; the slit under the door giving it away.

"Let's bring them out to us."

"Copy that," Slattery agrees before they both call out at the same time.

"But…we need at least one of them to come in here."

"Agreed. Any ideas?"

"Actually yes…I need you to die," Chandler replies in haste as Slattery's brow furrows.

XXXXXXXX

"Someone's coming!" Miller hisses as he and Wolf pull back into the shadows. With their guns trained and ready they wait…thinking that it's more from the party that had just captured their captain and interim XO.

"It's…Green and Burk," Miller states as he steps from the shadows, uttering a small chirp and forcing both Danny and Burk to instantly turn with their guns drawn. "It's us!"

"Where's the captain and Slattery?"

"It was an ambush," Wolf informs them in truth. "Did you find the girl and Lieutenant Jones?"

"Girl's on her way back to the shore with Tex and Gonzalez; Jones is dead," Burk replies in a hushed tone.

"Any word on Milowsky?"

"Nothing yet," Wolf replies in haste as Danny's phone starts to buzz.

"What the…" Danny whispers as he pulls his phone and looks at the name on the screen; his finger pressing the 'call' button in haste. "Alisha…what's going on? Thought we were on radio silence?"

 _"Garnett okayed the call. I only have a few minutes as Mason is trying to scramble this as best he can. From here we saw them and then they're gone but there's just a concentration of color on the screen now. Someone's messing with our system. Only myself, Mason and Kara know about this call."_

"So…there's a traitor on board," Danny states more than questions; all eyes suddenly turning to Wolf.

"I'm on your side," Wolf insists.

 _"Is the captain with you?"_

"He and Slattery were ambushed and taken…somewhere. We think underground. Have you called Tex?"

 _"No answer. Danny, something's very wrong here. Garnett is going at deploy another team. Did you find any of the missing Kalvin crew?"_

"Sarah, the young girl; she's with Tex and Gonzalez. Okay, here's what we do…"

Danny hangs up with Granderson and looks at Wolf with a small frown.

"We've known for some time that there could be a traitor among us. If there's one on the ship then…"

"How well do you know Gonzalez?" Danny cuts off Wolf in haste.

"Not as well as I should," Wolf answers gravely. "Where is he?"

"It looks like he's ditched his tracking tool but Tex's is cutting in and out so we're not sure and someone on the ship is also playing with their tracking systems."

"If the other team knows to look out for him then we have to get the captain and Slattery back and since they know we're here on the island time's running out."

"They'll want Milowsky for the new virus. The captain and XO will either be used for hostage bargaining or…they'll outlive their usefulness," Wolf comments gruffly. "We have to go now."

"He's right. Burk…I need you out here. Gonzalez might be on his way back," Danny hands out a few small instructions. "Wolf, Miller and I will find another way into that bunker and find them. Let's move out and rescue them before it's too late."

XXXXXXXX

"HEY!" Chandler shouts, hoping their little rouse with Slattery pretending to be dead would work. Then he quickly lays down on the floor and also pretends to be dead; both of them hoping the guards will at least open the door and give them a chance at fighting back.

Both hear footsteps approaching and then slow…and then finally stop.

"Look at the blood," one of them mutters to the other as they stand before the entrance to the large makeshift prison cage. "Who called out?"

"Cover me and then we'll check the north stairs."

The lock rattles. The door is pulled open, a few jagged barbs on the bottom of the gate scraping the cement floor. Footsteps are heard.

The attacker nears. Slattery's eyes flutter. Chandler waits for his opportunity. Then…all hell breaks loose – at least temporarily.

Chandler's hand grabs the man's boot and yanks him forward. Slattery's hands shoot out, grabbing the faltering man's leg and taking care of the job Chandler started; freeing Chandler to spring up just as the second man enters – joining the melee.

Slattery's lips utter an angry grunt as his inured side sustains another harsh blow. But driven on by determination to take down the men who took down his ship, killed his captain and kidnapped his crew; his mind summons up every last bit of strength, channeling it down to this balled fist and driving it into his attacker's jaw with determined force.

Chandler's jaw sustains a small blow as he too tangles with his attacker, the masked man trying to bring up his gun and get a shot off and take the Nathan James officers out of the fight. But their captain wasn't about to let that happen and instead brings up his knee, catching the attacker in his groin and causing him to falter forward.

Slattery manages to twist himself onto his side, wrap his arms around the neck of his attacker and starts to squeeze. "Just stay down asshole," Slattery whispers as the man struggling in his arm starts to slow. Despite his freshly throbbing side he forces himself up onto his knees to help Chandler end his struggle.

Chandler watches Slattery pull his attacker back and sends his fist flying through the air, catching him right in the stomach and pushing him back. But the attacker's plan is doubly foiled when Slattery pulls off his mask; leaving him trying to decide if he should pull his mask away or try to get his gun. Chandler decides for him.

Using the butt end of his gun and balling his fist around it, Chandler's fist sails toward the temple of his attacker, the man's lips uttering a soft cry before he's taken out for good.

"Earning…that drink."

"You…okay?" Chandler asks Slattery with a huff as both of them rest on opposite sides of the makeshift prison.

"Yeah…you?"

Chandler gently smirks as he leans forward and starts to look for ID. "Recognize him?" But Chandler doesn't have to really ask as the look on Slattery's face tells him the answer.

"He came from the medical ship with Milowsky. Damn it," Slattery curses as he pushes himself to his knees and then reaches for the attackers gun. "Milowsky practically barricaded himself in the belly of the Kalvin working on his…bugs."

"Sounds like our resident virus expert Dr. Scott," Chandler tosses back as he seizes the second weapon. "Okay. Let's go stop these guys and see what we're up against."

"After you."

Slattery nods to Chandler who turns, gun raised and hurries toward the same area that their two hapless interrogators had come out of; an odd orangey glow coupled with hushed dialogue. They hurry toward the first open door, Chandler pausing as Slattery rushes forward, stepping into the room and then to the right; Chandler stepping into the room and then to the left.

But once inside the room, the two of them pause before continuing; the voices in the distance a mixture of English and a few other languages and causing them to trade wondering glances. They slowly advance and then pause before entering the larger room; wanting to rethink their plan – this time involving backup.

"Chandler…check the group on the right," Slattery whispers as Chandler's worried gaze shifts from the left to the right, resting on an object that instantly causes his panic to rise. "That's how they can take out the ship."

"Look past the desk...those symbols. Good bet they're experimenting on something medical."

"If he's alive, Milowsky will be in there," Slattery states firmly. "But…we're out numbered."

"Agreed. We need to head back to the north stairwell and let the rest of the team in and at the same time warn the ship."

"Got a plan for being in two places at once?" Slattery asks in sarcasm.

"Before you rush in there we need to have a solid plan of action."

"Kinda unnerving that you know me so well already," Slattery retorts in an undertone as Chandler gently smirks. "But I agree on a solid plan. And…"

"And what?"

"Well…they're all wearing masks right? How fast can you undress?" Slattery continues.

XXXXXXXX

"Wolf!"

Wolf advances on Danny's command, rushing toward the locked door that would lead to the underground bunker; having already swept the inside and founding it devoid of the captain or Slattery. Wolf tries the door and then curses as he calls out that it's locked.

"Can't blow it, would attract too much attention," Danny huffs as he looks around; Burk and Miller having already been given the order to head back and ward off Gonzalez, radioing back if they are unsuccessful and then reconvene with the team coming to shore to help Tex and the girl. But then he watches Wolf pull a small tool and start to pick the lock.

"Remind me not to show you were my locker is," he gently smirks as Wolf looks at him in amusement.

"Skills of a misspent youth," he retorts as he stows the tool and then pulls the door open; Danny ready to advance with his gun raised.

Danny starts to slowly descend down the stairs, his heart starting to beat rapidly and his brain telling him to focus on the mission not on asking how long he and Lieutenant Foster have been dating. They reach the bottom of the stairs, finding it unlocked and then slowly pushing it open; this time Wolf advancing with his gun raised.

They rush into the area where the makeshift cell is, seeing two bodies lying face down and while Wolf stands guard, Danny checks to see who they're dealing with.

"Not Chandler or Slattery. Where the hell are they?" Danny informs Wolf as both hear loud shouting, followed by a few gunshots.

"Found them!"

XXXXXXXX

After they had changed into the back outfits and unlocked the bottom of the north stairwell, Chandler sending off a message to Danny to come down the stairwell and join the fight. They pulled the masks over their faces and headed toward the room where they were hoping they could free Milowsky and whoever else was being held against their will.

But as soon as they round the corner, they stop short as they both stare into a sea of wondering faces; all masks off and both of them realizing that time has just run out on them.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"Checking the prisoners and doing a sweep."

"Yeah well take off your damn masks and check on the doctor's progress. We only have a short window before that navy ship travels upstream."

"Are the Korean's ready?"

Chandler and Slattery try to use the fact that the rest of the guys are distracted with hovering around the console to head for the room where Milowsky is being held and hope that Danny and Wolf get there before the tables turn too quickly.

"Hey!" A loud voice shouts as both Chandler and Slattery freeze in place. "Said…take off your masks!"

"I told your other two…masks are over rated!" Slattery growls as he pulls his mask off and fires point blank. "That's for Jenkins you bastard!"

"Mike!" Chandler shouts as he watches the rest of them raise their weapons and aim – his hand pushing his way into the room with the medical symbol on it and praying that there isn't any form of live virus they'll be exposed to. The gamble works as the first room they enter is sealed off from the rest with clear plastic drapes.

"Milowsky!" Slattery shouts as they both duck; more gunshots coming their way. But his attention is instantly diverted as Chandler's arm sustains a hit and he's forced back against the wall. But just before the room can be stormed, they hear the gunfire change direction and both trade knowing glances.

Help had arrived.

"Danny and Wolf made it!"

"Thank God, are you okay?" Slattery asks in concern as Chandler's lips utter a soft gasp when he presses down on his wounded arm.

"I'm fine. Get your people and I'll go to Wolf and Danny."

"Copy that."

Slattery wastes no time in rushing toward the cordoned off area, yelling at Milowsky to pack up everything as they were heading back to the ship.

"Commander Slattery!" Milowsky offers in relief as he gestures for him to enter. "It's safe…I was stalling."

"What did they want?" Slattery asks in haste as he helps him pack up the rest of his things and then looking up to the two others.

"They were after the new strain. It's right here," he states as he pats a hidden hatch on the bottom of the small carrying box in his grasp; but not actually opening it. "I just played around with the current strain. With some help of course."

"These two…they're from the medical ship right?"

"Yes and they're on our side," Milowsky replies in haste.

"Who was in charge?" Chandler asks as he enters.

"Some guy named Hoy Lien," Milowsky informs them as the other two, already packed and ready to go line up behind him.

"And the new virus?"

"I think we found a new strain but the equipment here is archaic and it was damaged on the Kalvin before I could confirm. It could be nothing. They were communicating with another ship I think. Did you find Hoy Lien?"

"Come and see if you can ID him," Chandler urges Milowsky out of the room; Slattery rounding up the others.

"No he's not here."

"Okay…we need to get back to the Nathan James and warn them about the North Korean's," Chandler directs.

"And we need to check on Gonzalez."

"And the traitor still on board," Wolf states at the same time; making both Chandler and Slattery look first at Miller and then at Wolf, exchanging perplexed expressions.

"What?" Chandler asks. But he's not able to wait for an answer as he's once again interrupted.

"Captain!" Danny states excitedly as they look at the console, their ship the Nathan James in the upper left hand corner on the other side of the bay and the offending ship on the bottom right, moving up to intercept. "Too late, they've already seen us!"

"The ship's under attack!" Chandler's voice resounds angrily. "We're out of time."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah well despite our boys both being injured (well Slattery reinjured) they still gotta keep going but working together and cementing their growing friendship and partnership. But they are out of time now as the ship is under attack and they will face certain danger on the way back! So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. Counting the Cost

**Title: Brand New Mission  
** **Chapter 5 – Counting the Cost**

* * *

"Green!"

"Sir."

"I want you and Wolf to rejoin Burk and stop Gonzalez at all costs and any incoming onto the shore. Miller, I want you to take Milowsky and the rest of this crew back to the shore and hopefully rejoin with Tex and Sarah. Wait in a secure location until we know the ship is safe," Chandler starts. "Slattery and I are going to check out the other part of this complex. We have to find the source of where they're shooting. If there are no additional unfriendly's coming on shore and you have dealt with Gonzalez, rejoin with us in trying to stop this madness."

"Copy."

Within seconds the room is once again a flurry of activity as everyone works to efficiently carry out their orders without question; the new crew included. Despite the obvious, visual injuries to Chandler and Slattery's reinjured side, no one tells either of them to wait this one out – all hands are needed.

Since the Nathan James was now under attack and their presence has been detected on land, Chandler chances to contact his ship.

 _"Garnett here, sir?"_

"Status report," he states as Slattery hurries ahead of him, pulling open what he hopes will be a safe route back to the surface – the south stairwell; the other teams using the north.

 _"Sir…"_

"They already know we're here. What is the sta…"

 _"WE'RE HIT!"_

Even Wolf, Danny and the others all stop when they hear the frantic call from what sounds like Kara's shrill tone. But there is no time to ponder the current condition of the Nathan James as if they all don't take swift action there might not be a Nathan James to worry about for much longer.

"Let's move out!" Chandler shouts, watching as Danny, Wolf and Miller all lead Milowsky and the other medics up the north stairwell to reconvene with Burk and go engage Gonzalez and whoever else is incoming. "Ready?" Chandler looks at Slattery and asks directly.

"Ready," Slattery nods as the two of them break away and hurry toward the south stairwell. With his leg freshly throbbing Chandler lets Slattery take the lead up the south stairwell but at the same time his mind urges him to keep up as best he can. Slattery carefully pushes the door open, his gun trained and ready, calling back to Chandler that it was safe to advance.

The cool night air blasts his face as he races toward the last remaining building; the lights on and a few men in black waiting. Slattery hears a small crack behind them and quickly turns, aiming his gun and taking out one of the men before he can take out Chandler.

Before Chandler can even offer a small reply of thanks, another man in black appears – this time behind Slattery and it's his turn to return the favor and take him out before his interim XO takes a fatal bullet. After those two are taken out, they continue on toward the front of the last remaining bunker.

"We go in…both guns blazing," Chandler tells Slattery in a firm tone as they both wait outside the door; ready to bust in.

"Copy that!"

The door is pulled open and both charge in with their guns cocked and ready. It would once again be a fight to the death. Would they both live to have that drink after all?

XXXXXXXX

Danny emerges at the top of the north stairwell, frantically looking around for Burk but not seeing his friend and close shipmate anywhere in sight. "Burk!" He calls out with a small hiss.

"Miller, take the southeast path," Danny directs Miller to take Milowsky and the others via the less traveled route in the hopes that Gonzalez would have taken the main route. His suspicions would be confirmed in seconds. Just as Miller starts to lead the medical team toward the darkened woods, they all hear the distinct sounds of gunshot.

"Go!" Danny shouts at Miller as he races in Burk's direction; Wolf hot on his heels. They reach the clearing and it turns out worse than Danny might have thought – Burk was engaged with four men in black. Both Danny and Wolf charge into the fray and Burk can finally breathe a small sigh of relief as he finally feels he might win this fight.

"Where's Gonzalez!" Danny shouts to Burk as he shoots one of the attackers.

"I don't know!" Burk shouts back in frustration.

Wolf fires off one and then looks up, his head snapping to the south as he hears what sounds like a somewhat muffled gunshot and since there are only two left heads off in the direction of Tex and hopefully Gonzalez.

"Where's…he going?" Burk asks with a huff as he takes out the final attacker.

"I think to see if Tex is okay. Go with Miller. Secure a location and then when the medics are safe meet at the initial drop point."

"Danny…"

"Go! We're out of time!"

Danny charges off after Wolf, his mind racing with thoughts this fight was far from over. But they don't quite reach the area where Tex and the young girl are waiting as he reaches a small clearing only to see Wolf engaged with two more men in black. He wastes no time in charging the group and tackling one of the attackers. Only he misjudges the man's size and the fight quickly becomes one sided.

Wolf feels one of the attackers jump on his back, a knife being raised. However, before he can be dealt any kind of harm, he hears a yell and twists around just as Danny charges toward them – not seeing the knife that has now been lowered.

"Green!" Wolf shouts as the knife comes up and connects with Danny's frame. He raises his gun and shoots the attacker point blank in the chest, the final attacker falling to the ground dead and allowing Wolf to rush to Danny's side to see if he was still with them.

"Oh damn…where are you hit? Green!"

XXXXXXXX

"Behind you!" Slattery shouts as Chandler turns and fires, taking out another man posted on guard as they finally secure the outer room.

Chandler nods to Slattery and both charge for the final door, busting it open and then rushing into a room with only one guard at a computer terminal. He turns to fire at them, but Slattery's weapon takes him out before he can deal Chandler any more harm.

"Nice shot," Chandler replies as he rushes up to the terminal. "Nathan James…"

 _"In coming!"_

"How is that possible!"

"Someone's still firing manually," Slattery tells Chandler as they both look at the screen and then at each other in frustration.

"Has to be nearby," Chandler adds; both looking up a few seconds later as they hear another loud 'ping' overhead. "Roof…go!"

Slattery pulls away from Chandler and races toward the other stairwell, pulling the door open and then racing up the stairs; his mind telling his body to push aside the fresh throbbing in his side in order to get the job done. With the George out of commission and the Kalvin now a diving destination, the Nathan James is his new home and he's not about to let it sink without risking everything to keep it afloat.

Sure enough as soon as pulls the final top door open he sees two men standing guard while the other man lines up the Nathan James on the small computer terminal and then prepares to fire again.

Chandler hears Slattery's shout just as he nears the top of the stairwell and emerges on top of the building just in time to see Slattery fire two shots into one and then start to tangle with the other.

"STOP THE GUN!" Slattery shouts to Chandler who is forced to duck just as the last man in black at the helm turns and fires. Slattery's lips utter a heavy grunt as he sustains an elbow to his side; his fist balling and returning the favor as he punches his attacker in the jaw a few times before flinging him over his shoulder and trying to grab his knife.

Chandler fires back, forcing the shooter's hand on the trigger to push the positioning lever to the right and causing the shot to miss the Nathan James. Of course Chandler didn't expect his ship and crew to just sit tight and be fired up without retaliation; so his brain only gives him seconds to react by calling out to Slattery and then taking cover behind one of the cement bulkheads.

"AHHHH!" Slattery shouts as he finally manages to get the knife away and plunge it into the chest of his attacker, making the attacker finally fall to the ground – dead. "Okay…radio…"

"IN COMING!" Chandler shouts as Slattery races toward him. The ship had finally found the rooftop signal and was now locked on them.

"Call…the ship…"

"Nathan James! Stop firing! This is Captain Chandler, stop firing!"

 _"Sir?"_

"Garnett, Slattery and I have disarmed their long range weapon but…"

 _"Sir…another ship has come on to radar."_

"Where from?"

 _"North Korea."_

Chandler and Slattery exchange worried looks and waste no time in rushing back into the stairwell and then across the compound. "Blue team incoming…status of green team."

 _"No word yet from Tex or Gonzalez."_

 _"Gonzalez is MIA," Wolf's voice is heard over radio – everyone on land and sea able to ear. "Miller is almost at the shore. No word from Tex and Danny was hit."_

Upon hearing that Kara's eyes instantly widen as she looks at Granderson in a panic and then looks away just as fast, cursing herself for allowing her emotions to betray her attraction so easily.

"We have to stop Gonzalez at all costs…"

"Unless he's gone across the water," Slattery suggests with a small huff as they continue on their way toward the water. "Hope Lieutenant Green will be okay."

"He's one tough bastard," Chandler replies as they clear the compound entirely. "Just like the rest of us."

"Like the sound of that," Slattery mutters in an undertone as their pace starts to slow as they hear some commotion in the near distance. But since they don't know who exactly it is, they have to approach with their guard up. "Tom…"

"I'm okay," Chandler answers in haste; cursing the fact that his injured leg is slowing him down a bit faster than he wanted. "Just need to get off this damn island. Garnett, what's that other ship doing?"

 _"Waiting. We're watching them and they're watching us but so far they've made no hostile actions and no contact has been made."_

"We're almost at the shore, any Red dots left?"

 _"No sir. Not…that we can see. So either he's running around naked…"_

"Or he's already dead…or on the other side," Chandler adds with a heavy sigh as they reach the shore. "There's our guys."

"Captain!" Burk calls out as he rushes up to them.

"Any sign of Gonzalez?"

"Damn Bandito got the jump on me," Tex groans as he slowly approaches, rubbing the back of his head. "Sarah ran and hid but she's with Miller and will be okay. I told her about Bertrice and she's eager to meet her. Captain…about Gonzalez…"

"We all trusted him," Chandler interjects in remorse.

"Not all of us," Slattery pipes up as all eyes look to him.

"You knew he was the traitor?" Burk asks angrily.

"No…your man…Jeter. He uh…when we were on the deck getting ready I saw him looking at me only…"

"He was looking at Gonzalez who was standing beside you," Chandler adds as Slattery nods; his expression heavy with concern. "Garnett said there could still be one on board. Any ideas?"

"No…I uh…maybe," Slattery's voice nervously stammers as he rubs his cheek, some fresh blood coming away from his side and getting trapped in some light stubble.

"We need to get back to the ship; we'll make a plan to flush out the last traitor on board."

They all pile into the last zodiac; the other one already on its way with Milowsky, the medics, Sarah, Miller, Wolf and an injured Danny.

"I…have an idea," Slattery leans in closer to Chandler to tell him as they near the large hull of the Nathan James.

XXXXXXXX

 _Just play it cool…be calm…show concern for…_ oh to hell with it, Kara's mind anxiously stammers as she rushes down to the large hangar deck to see just what the extent of the injuries are. _Keep your cool…just be calm…_ but as soon as the returning shore party starts to file in one at a time, her anxiousness starts to gain momentum.

"Wolf!" Kara calls out as she rushes toward the man she considers her brother. She gives him a small hug and then pulls back with a heavy frown. "Are you um…injured?"

"Just a few scrapes and…" he starts to tell her as her eyes leave him and quickly zero in on Danny as he's helped onto a waiting stretcher and then ushered away to see Doc Rios to be treated. "He took one defending me."

"What?" Kara looks at him in surprise. "Is he…okay?"

"Kara…"

"I know…mission over, time to head back…no attachments," she replies with a tight lipped smile as he gives her a nod. "So then…did that relieve the tension between you?"

"Tension? There's no…" Wolf starts in his defense as her arms fold across her chest as his brow furrows.

"Just a…flesh wound," Danny huffs as he looks up to see Wolf Taylor enter and give him a curt nod. "Just…stitch it up and I'll…be on my way," he groans as he slumps back down; his mind trying to erase the image of Kara hugging Wolf upon their return.

"Strong and not so silent type."

Danny looks up as Wolf approaches. "You're welcome," he utters in sarcasm as Wolf extends his hand; Danny looking up in surprise before he extends his hand; the two of them clasping fists. "Glad you're okay. Kara must be happy you came back…in one piece."

"She's happy we _both_ came back in one piece."

Danny slumps back down as Doc Rios continues to work on the wound; the bullet having opened the skin just below the vest. But just as he looks up he sees Kara enter the medical bay and approach them. He closes his eyes, telling himself that he's there to see how Wolf's recovery is doing but instead he opens his eyes to see her nearing him as Wolf gives her a strained nod and then takes his leave.

"Hey," she greets as she nears.

XXXXXXXX

"You guys think I was looking for things to do?" Rios huffs as he looks at Chandler who looks up at Slattery with a weak expression; his hands continuing to work on the slice on Chandler's thigh.

"Figured you needed…the pract…ice," Chandler winces as he looks up with pursed lips. "That was…a joke."

"Sorry," Rios retorts as he looks at Slattery who shakes his head in return. As soon as Chandler's leg is cleaned and stitched he slowly gets off the table and allows Slattery to take his turn; his eyes scanning the busy medical bay before resting on an interesting scene in the corner – Danny and Kara talking and laughing as if they were old friends…or on their way to becoming very close new ones. He merely frowns but tells himself that she's only here temporarily and it wasn't his problem – yet.

He looks back at Slattery just as Rios finishes re-stitching his side and then hands him a fresh navy blue tee-shirt. "Seems like we've been here before," he utters in slight sarcasm as Slattery gently smirks.

"How's the leg?"

"It'll hold for what we have left to do."

"Better get started," Slattery states in haste as Chandler's brows arch. "I really need that drink."

Chandler and Slattery meet with Granderson and Mason in Chandler's private office; the two senior commanders listening to Granderson and Mason as they explain how a few reports were traded with someone on the land and then some of their own ship to shore communications blocked and then altered.

"And you know who it might be?" Slattery asks Granderson directly.

"Yes sir," she looks up at him and answers with confidence as Slattery in turn looks at Chandler and nods.

"Let's do this," Chandler states firmly as all of them spring into action. Granderson and Mason head back to their posts, getting ready to send out another message to someone on the land – it being a rouse of course as the only ones left on the island were either dead…or missing – Gonzalez.

Slattery nears the small room where the last Kalvin traitor was holed up; his gun ready for action, Chandler on the other side of the door.

"Ready," Chandler whispers as just as Slattery's hand rests on the door handle. However, just as he's about to pull the door open, they both hear a ***bang*** and rush in with their guns raised. They both stop short as they stare in dismay at Lee Tong's body on the floor of the navy ship; Burk and Wolf rushing in after them.

"Sirs….look at this," Burk's anxious voice pulls them to his side in seconds, all of them looking at the message on the computer screen.

"What's it mean?"

"It's…coordinates in North Korea," Chandler looks up at Slattery with a grim expression. "And check out the name at the end."

 _"Finish the mission Jose…xx xx xx."_

"Son of a…bitch," Slattery curses in an undertone as he looks at Chandler with a small frown. "He's still alive. Gonzalez is still alive."

"He's not just a traitor to the navy, he's a traitor to the US," Chandler adds in a grim tone as Slattery shakes his head. "Garnett…what's the word on our friend?"

 _"Still holding position," she answers from the bridge._

"We're going to back away slowly…see what happens."

Chandler and Slattery slowly leave the room, letting Burk and Wolf deal with the cleanup and head for the bridge; wanting to see what happens with the ship they assume left the banks of North Korea.

"Captain on the bridge!"

"They're holding position sir," Granderson tells Chandler as he and Slattery approach; Garnett giving him a nod as she pulls back from the command chair.

Chandler looks at the little dot at the top of the screen and then at Slattery in wonder. "How many medics were taken off the Kalvin with Milowsky?"

"Thr…four," Slattery groans as he recalls only three coming back onto the deck of the Nathan James with them. "If he has anything missing?"

"I do," Milowsky interjects as he suddenly appears. "I had two strains of the new virus we took off the first island in the North China Sea; now I have one. There was such a flurry of activity that…I'm sorry sir, I should have done a better headcount."

"It was pretty frantic down there," Slattery replies with a nod as he looks back at Chandler. "Now what?"

"Now we report back to home base in the US and see what their new orders for us are."

"North Korea?" Slattery's brow's arch as a hush instantly falls over them and all eyes narrow in on them.

"Let's wait and see what they tell us," Chandler answers as he looks at Granderson. "Take us around the island and set course for Japan. We still have a virus to deliver and we're going to see that the USS Kalvin's mission is completed," he tells his team and then looks at Slattery with a nod. "Right now that is our first priority."

"Thank you sir," Slattery offers a brief salute, a sign of respect for his interim captain; the rest of the crew following suit before executing his orders. "And before we get to Tokyo?"

"Think we have time for that drink," Chandler replies as the two of them slowly head for the door to exit the bridge. "Plus…I need to get off my feet for a bit."

"I'll…drink to that."

* * *

 **A/N:** and…*exhale* ah I so love the fight scenes on the show and hope I did the fight scenes here a bit of screen justice and hope you all liked it. The ship is safe, the new crews are safe – mostly and there's still a mission to complete. How will this all wrap up? please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. Together We Stand

**Title: Brand New Mission  
** **Chapter 6 – Together We Stand**

* * *

"You hoping they'll order us into North Korea to retrieve that new virus strain?" Chandler asks Slattery as they enter Chandler's quarters, Chandler pulling out the bottle of scotch and handing Slattery a glass.

"Kinda torn. Would like to go after those bastards that stole Milowsky's stuff but…maybe it's just revenge."

"Or?"

"Or maybe it's just to delay going home to bad news," Slattery admits with a heavy sigh as he takes the glass and then offers a small thank you. "I know she's alive and…and I keep telling myself that but…"

"But being out here keeps that hope alive," Chandler interjects as Slattery looks at him and nods. "I get it."

"I go home…if she's…if something's happened to her or the girls then it becomes real and…look I'm grounded in reality but…"

"Mike, no one can ever question hope. Besides…I don't think anyone would ever question you on reality. If so…I'm sure you'd set them straight," Chandler notes as Slattery nods in agreement.

"The world…it's changed now. Going home…our House is empty, neighbors dead…no more high school dances, soccer games…taking the kids to the mall or…or wherever they wanted to go. Work…it always made sense. Going home…makes no sense. You have your dad…your kids are with him and…"

"Still doesn't make much sense. I worry about them…missing so much of them growing up. My father is who they need to be with but…I should be there but…yeah everything's changed for all of us," Chandler adds heavily.

"Keep asking myself…what would she want me to do but…I keep coming up with the same answer," Slattery admits with a heavy sigh.

"Keep working," both state at the same time and then exchange dry smiles.

"Being here…keeps me focused but…"

"But, what?" Chandler presses as Slattery takes the last swig if his scotch.

"But…I guess we'll see what answer we get from home base and then…sure do like your ship."

"It's…"

"Home," Slattery adds as Chandler nods in agreement.

"So…tell me about your last few crew members."

"Sure, who should I start with?"

"Lieutenant Foster."

XXXXXXXX

Wolf looks at Kara sitting at Danny's bedside before she looks up and sees him watching her, gets up and slowly heads over to him.

"Just wanted to make sure he was okay," she tells him with a whisper as he looks at her with a heavier frown. "Few more days and we're gone right?"

"You don't have to justify yourself to me. You ready for a long distance relationship?"

"You're assuming he wants that?"

"Oh trust me…I've seen how he looks at you," Wolf retorts as Kara's cheeks gently flush.

"Maybe there will be a ship needing crew in Tokyo and we'll just…sail away into the sunset," she replies with a small chirp.

"You look tired."

"None of us have slept in a few days. Worried and tired…bad combo."

"Kara?"

She turns to see Alisha Granderson looking at her with a kind smile. "Sorry I just overheard that last part and…I have a spare bunk in my room if you want to lie down for a few hours," she suggests in a friendly tone.

"You know…I'd like that. Thanks."

"Sure."

"We'll talk later."

Wolf watches her go and then looks over as Danny starts to stir and awaken; looking up at Wolf and then past him to see Kara leaving with Alisha. "She'll be back."

"Without…your approval."

"She doesn't need it," Wolf replies as he nears Danny's hospital bed. "I have nothing against you Danny. But I've seen her hurt and don't like it. Plus I really wouldn't want to give Captain Chandler another position to fill," he concludes with a small wink.

Danny can only shake his head as it slumps back down and he closes his eyes. But while his mind tries to rationalize the reality that she was leaving, possibly for good in a few days; his heart hopes that she'll want to take one of the currently vacant positions. _They need a TAO Lieutenant,_ his brain ponders. _I hope she stays…_ but he's also reminded about officer conduct and if she does stay and something did develop it wouldn't be allowed. _I still hope she stays…I hope they all stay…would be nice to have a full crew again…_

XXXXXXXX

"It's been cleaned for a few weeks now but…but it's the XO's quarters so…why not have the XO…even a relief one use it for a few hours reprieve."

"Much appreciated," Slattery replies as he steps into the room with his daughter's knapsack in his grasp. He looks around the familiar landscape and then back at Chandler with a nod. "I'll be back on the bridge in a few hours."

"You've earned your rest Mike…take as long as you want."

"Still have a job to do sir," Slattery replies as he offers Chandler a friendly nod.

Chandler nods as he offers a nod in return and then takes his leave; slowly limping back to his own quarters. Slattery watches him go and then slowly closes the door before turning and looking at his small bag on the bed and then heading for it. He eases himself down and then clutches the bag so his chest, whispering how much he misses his family but how being here…on this ship was somehow equally comforting, before collapsing onto the soft surface and sinking into darkness. The last thought on his mind… _this is home._

XXXXXXXX

Chandler too is happy to reach his room and elevate his wounded leg; closing his eyes for a few moments until a knock is heard at the door and he tells the visitor to enter.

"Is this a good time?" Jeter asks apologetically.

"Course," Chandler gestures for Jeter to enter and then take a seat; his body urging him to remain in a semi-horizontal position.

"How's the leg?"

"Still attached," Chandler replies with a wry smile. "Any more bad vibes coming from the new crew?"

"No. It was Gonzalez…just couldn't confirm until I heard the message on the bridge."

"And Tong?"

"It wasn't until I saw him withdraw after everyone left the ship that I thought it was odd but not enough to warrant attention; didn't know him well enough and his other interactions didn't seem suspicious."

"Just glad it's over now and the two Kalvin traitors have been dealt with…well at least one. If Gonzalez is in North Korea I don't think that'll be our problem to worry about," Chandler mutters with a heavy sigh.

"Slattery's?"

"I don't know. Now that all the excitement has died down what's your take on our crew and the last remaining Kalvin crew members. You know now that the tension has died down."

"Alisha has offered Kara her spare bunk and I think Burk might do the same with Wolf Taylor. They've started to settle in nicely…as would any new crew members into those currently vacant positions."

Chandler's brows slightly arch as Jeter leans in closer. "Really."

"You have enough to fill the positions plus a few extra and I hear Dr. Scott is extremely excited to be talking to and working with Dr. Milowsky on the current vaccine and possible new virus strain. They are all qualified and…I think you've found an XO, who while not necessarily agreeing with you on everything, is willing to obey and execute as needed. I think that his sometimes aggressive approach tempers your sometimes passive and you in return temper him. There's mutual respect there and we all see it."

"Always more than perceptive," Chandler notes softly. "I uh…maybe I've just put off filling the positions because…because I don't know why but you know I value your input because ship and crew morale are what you do best."

"This was as good a trial run as any," Jeter reminds Chandler who looks at him thoughtfully. "Maybe even more so. Teams worked well together under extreme circumstances and banded together to execute the mission, save each other and the ship."

"Course it works both ways…they have to want to stay as much as we want them to."

"Ah so you do want them to stay," Jeter retorts as Chandler gently smirks.

"You were always good at that," he replies as he rubs his face. "I do want them to stay. I think Slattery would make a fine addition to senior command and I'd be proud to have Foster, Taylor, Milowsky, Giles and the few others join our crew to make it a full compliment."

"Well….you have a call into St. Louis for one issue, why not add another to the list. I'm sure they can take it," Jeter tosses back lightly as Chandler looks up at him thoughtfully. "You have my full support."

"And I always appreciate that."

"I'll let you get some rest," Jeter tells Chandler as he slowly stands up.

Chandler watches his CNC take his leave and then folds his arms under his head and tries to settle in for some rest; but his mind is now too active – thinking about what Jeter just told him. _They could stay…they fill the few open positions and everyone has assimilated them nicely. I wonder…would they say yes?_

XXXXXXXX

Slattery awakens about two hours later and looks at the small clock on the little bedside table rolls over with a groan.

 _'How long are you going for this time Mike?'_

 _'Rescue mission in the Atlantic. Close to home. Routine…won't be long.'_

 _'Like the sound of routine.'_

"Yeah…" Slattery huffs as he slowly uprights himself, his hand gingerly resting on his tender side and testing to see how warm it is. _Healing…but…what's next?_ His mind ponders as his eyes look around the un-personalized room. He pushes himself to his feet and ventures into the hallway and then into the belly of the Nathan James. He gets a few nods and hellos as he passes by a few crew members; nearing the makeshift virus lab and stopping to watch Dr. Scott and Milowsky talking medical 'shop'; Sarah and Bertrice happy to have another teenage girl to talk to and bond with. He slowly heads toward the medical bay, peering in to see Danny Green still asleep on the little medical bed and Wolf Taylor slightly slumped in a chair in the far corner.

He reaches the bridge and gives a nod to Jeter as he approaches. "All quiet out there?" Slattery inquires as Jeter nods; both their gazes cast outside into the inky night sky. "Before we left…it wasn't me you were looking at was it?"

"No sir it wasn't."

"Gonzalez?" Slattery retorts as Jeter nods.

"Wasn't sure it was him…just a feeling."

"I don't mind going on feelings…well some times," Slattery tells Jeter with a small smirk before his brow furrows. "But next time just…tell me. Next ti…you know what I mean."

"I'll remember that for _next time_ ," Jeter replies seriously as Chandler approaches.

Slattery looks at the Nathan James CNC with a small frown before he looks at Chandler in wonder.

"We're nearing the shores of Japan," Jeter tells Chandler as he pulls away with a nod.

"Good man you have there," Slattery gestures toward Jeter and then looks at Chandler who nods.

"That he is. How's your side?"

"How's the leg?" Slattery asks at the same time as Chandler gives him a small smile. "That was a pretty nasty cut."

"But…it was just a cut. How are you about going onto shore with a small team to deliver the cure to the Japanese lab…as a member of the Nathan James?"

Slattery looks at Chandler in surprise, his jaw slightly slackening. "I'm…almost speechless," he admits with a soft whisper as Chandler's expression softens.

"Something tells me this is a rare occurrence," Chandler retorts with a slight smirk before he looks at Slattery seriously. "This was your mission. I don't mind accompanying you but I would want them to know that it's the crew of the Kalvin as they had expected to be delivering the cure as told. You have enough remaining to complete it without incident."

"Gonzalez is still out there. Tong…who knows what information he got out before we figured out it was him or what he and Gonzalez had plotted before all this went down."

"Or that was even his real identity. He could have been a plant long before he stepped aboard the Kalvin. And don't forget the missing medic. Hate having so many questions with no real answers," Chandler states with a heavy sigh. "And getting those answers…aren't that easy or plausible from where I stand."

"We can get them."

"Storming into North Korea on a grudge isn't something I will condone. I understand betrayal but yourself and the handful of crew members that survived are a lot more useful in other areas."

Slattery looks at Chandler but says nothing; his jaw gritting as he looks away with a small headshake.

"What?" Chandler presses as Slattery looks back.

"Other areas?"

"You and your team in a hurry to get back to St. Louis? I know Milowsky would like a bit more time to work with Dr. Scott on the virus. In fact he's down right excited."

"Are you offering…XO of the Nathan James?"

"I have a need and I wouldn't offer if I didn't feel you were the right man for the job," Chandler tells Slattery in no uncertain terms.

"This was a hell of a job interview," Slattery retorts as he shakes Chandler's hand.

"Talk to Wolf and Foster and the others and let me know. After the cure is delivered I have a call to make. I can either tell them I'm bringing the Kalvin's crew home or…we've added them to our own and are ready for another heading."

"Thank you sir," Slattery replies as he gives Chandler a respectful salute and then pulls away from the captain to go and brief Wolf and two others as well as Milowsky about their trip into Tokyo, to deliver the cure and then what comes next. Before he talks about the mission, Slattery gathers up all the crew from the Kalvin, using the mess hall as their meeting room and telling them what Captain Chandler had told him to tell them and then each report to him if interested and once all that wanted to stay were confirmed, he'd have an on-deck ceremony to welcome the new crew members.

"So…they have positions for all of us?" Kara asks with some impatience in her tone.

"They do. I have a list of them and full applications for each of you if you so choose; anyone who doesn't want to and wants to depart then that is their choice."

Slattery hands out the paperwork and then pulls back, observing the last remaining bits of his crew and wondering who, if any would actually opt to stay behind and catch the next boat back to the US if they weren't the ones heading there. Part of him wonders if not going home to exclusively look for his family is doing them a disservice but the other part knows…this is where he belongs; his application already into Chandler for final review and approval.

Kara looks at the form and is almost torn; her mind reminding her of the code of conduct for officers working together. _But parting from Danny would almost be worse._ She looks at Slattery and knows…they're all torn.

XXXXXXXX

"Well…its unanimous," Chandler tells Slattery and Jeter as both stand in his quarters about half hour later. "Didn't take them long to all agree to stay."

"This is a great ship and we'll all be proud to serve under its captain," Slattery replies firmly. "Also helps that your crew is so accommodating and everyone is so readily accepting."

"Well then…welcome…officially aboard the Nathan James, XO Michael Slattery."

"Thank you Sir," he accepts with a formal salute.

"We'll complete the rest of the ceremony on the bridge deck when everyone is back on board…with no more surprises," Chandler adds with an amused tone.

They reconvene in the briefing room with Burk and Wolf in attendance; Danny sitting this one out to fully recover; something both Slattery and Chandler weren't able to do. He outlines what he hopes is a simple mission, but since they hadn't talked to anyone on land for an hour, Chandler adds a bit more to the security detail; giving Garnett specific instructions in case she were to receive another mayday call. It wouldn't be necessary.

Slattery's stomach once again tightens as he leaves the deck of the Nathan James, slowly climbing down the stairs to the waiting deck in the Japanese harbor; his mind racing now with anticipation about once again belonging to a vessel with purpose and serving under the command of a man he respects and trusts.

Chandler's mind too is now wondering how this new crew will interact with his on the next mission and how they'll all grow together for future missions. Jeter had mentioned to him how he oversaw a rather personal moment between Danny Green and Kara Foster when they thought they weren't being watched…nothing overly romantic just…personal. He knows both are professional officers and know the code of conduct while serving aboard his ship but will rely on them to keep anything personal – unseen.

It turned out that some communication equipment had been tampered with but when they arrive at the lab in Tokyo, they are warmly greeted and received, Chandler lettering Slattery take the helm in delivering the cure and then telling them briefly why they saw the Nathan James pulling into dock and not the Kalvin. Milowsky and an interpreter head for the lab with Burk and two others flanking as protection, while the rest of them remain with what is now the new seat of the Japanese government; Chandler explaining how their own US government had also changed.

"Keep waiting for something…to go wrong," Slattery whispers as he and Chandler linger outside the medical lab; looking at Milowsky and the others working on setting up a cure distribution system. Chandler offers his new XO a small smile but comments that not all land missions are life and death; Slattery seeming dismayed and Chandler offering him another brief and amused smile.

"Thank you again."

The four senior command officials all offer each other a bow of respect, taking their leave, knowing their mission was complete and the cure was now in good hands. Dr. Milowsky was eager to get back to the Nathan James and continue his work with Dr. Scott on what they could now confirm was a new strain – the danger of it yet to be discovered and of course documented.

Slattery was eager to get back to the Nathan James, wanting to send a new message to his family's phone number, once again in the event they are checking them – always wanting to keep hope alive, and then learning their new mission from his new commander and Chief. A man he's rapidly starting to call friend – Tom Chandler.

Chandler too is eager to get back to his ship, his crew fully complimented and his first order to officially welcome aboard and then get their new orders from St. Louis. He's torn about going into North Korea to pursue Gary Gonzalez for crimes against the US but knows he'll follow any orders he's given. However, he also knows the cure is their first priority and there are still a few areas in the world that need it desperately or at least help, like the Kalvin did in distributing it.

"Feels good to be back on board," Slattery states with a small sigh of relief in his tone as he and Chandler linger on the deck, watching everyone else assemble before them.

"Feels good to have a full complement of crew once again," Chandler admits as he looks at Slattery with a small smile. "Busy day ahead of us. Ready?"

"Yes Sir," Slattery replies with a nod.

And as his hand raises in a polite salute, the rest of the crew watching instantly follow his lead; Jeter nodding in approval. As Chandler heads for the crew assembled and waiting for their official Nathan James swearing in; Slattery at his side, he tells himself that this is the start of a new day for all of them. What would future missions bring them? What would the orders from the Naval Office in St. Louis tell them? Stay on course? Or pursue Gonzalez into North Korea? Uncertainly at this point; but the one thing he's sure of…this new crew will fulfill their commissions as best as they can, working together and making him proud as one united team. And together they'd all succeed.

 **THE END?...or is it?**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well this was a little writing experiment and we're glad that some of you liked it and joined us on this journey. Its hard with an AU to include all the great characters on this show as we love Tom/Mike the best so was centric on them. I wasn't sure about writing more so I left this a bit open ended b/c while I do have some more Tom/Mike ideas you never know I might come back to this but I'm not leaving the fandom so hope that's good news! Please do review before you and let me know if you liked this update and if you'd like more Tom/Mike adventures and thanks so much!


End file.
